A New Life
by PassionOfTheOpera
Summary: Christine is left alone after the death of her fiancé. Now, she must continue on without her first love but what twists does the future hold for her? Based on Book Movie and Play


**New Life**

**A/N**: First of all I hope you enjoy my story since this is my first story on this site. Oh, sorry about the crappy summery I just don't want to give to much away. Please, feel free to leave criticism it will help me a lot.

_Summery_: Christine was left alone after the death of her fiancé. Now she must start a new life in Paris.

_Rating: _For now, T, to cover up my bad language and possible violence in future chapters.

**Chapter One: **

_Going On_

Christine stared out the window in the Giry's parlor, watching the sun shining brightly down on all of Paris. She fought the wave of grief that threatened to overwhelm her and kept it at bay. How could everyone else's lives go on normally when hers was in such chaos?

Since the death of her fiancé, Raoul de Chagny, Christine's life had spiraled downwards. It had been a full year ago and she was recovering better then anyone expected, but it was one of _those_ days.

Christine heard someone slip into the room, she tensed up.

"Christine?" Meg said softly.

"Yes, Meg?" Christine said blandly, not turning her face from the window.

"Would you like to join Francois and I, we are going for a walk?"

"No, no thank you Meg I'd much rather stay here" she replied, succeeding in keeping the pain out of her voice.

"Alright then, if you say so. I will be back in an hour" then, Meg left as silently as she had come.

"I will see you then. Meg" Christine said, finally giving up and letting the memory of that night envelop her.

_They had just left The Gilded Lily, a popular, new restaurant. Raoul had been teasing Christine about the dress she had been wearing. _

"_You know that dress is quite a peculiar color" he grinned, tugging gently on the sleeve. _

_Christine looked down at her blue dress, it seemed perfectly normal to her. But, she played along anyway. _

"_I assure you sir, the color of my dress is quite normal" she smiled. _

"_I'm sure" _

_They both smiled at each other, Christine wrapping her arms around Raoul in a sort of hug. _

"_Oh, I can't wait for the wedding!" _

"_Only one week more, Lotte, I daresay we'll make it…barely" Raoul was about to say something when his words were cut off by Christine gasping and being pulled away from him violently. _

_For a moment, Christine thought it was Erik, returned for what he thought was rightfully his. But, no, in a matter of seconds Christine saw the darkened face of a complete stranger. _

"_Hand o'er the wallet, or else the girl gets it" the man hissed, Christine realized the pressure at her back must be a pistol. _

_She gasped and she heard the man chuckle softly. _

"_You're a pretty one" he whispered in her ear, Christine shuddered and tried to pull away but, of course, was restrained. _

_Raoul was fumbling with his wallet, finally though he had it free. He looked up at the burly man and waited for further instruction. _

"_Bring it 'ere" the man commanded, he began shifting his grip on Christine and she took her chance throwing her elbow back. Her elbow connected with the man's chest, knocking the breath from him momentarily. But, in an instant, he had recovered and aimed his gun at Christine. _

_The next thing she knew, she heard a loud crack and she was flying through the air. Before she hit the ground she knew what had happened, Raoul had pushed her to safety. But what happened next she was not prepared for. _

_As she fought to sit up, she saw Raoul's body crumple to the ground. _

"_No!" Christine cried out in anguish, rushing to her fallen love. _

"_Sorry love" the man muttered, grabbing Raoul's wallet and taking off. _

_One man ran from the restaurant, saw Raoul, and shouted for someone to get a doctor. _

_Christine was deaf to it all though, all her attention was on Raoul who was staring weakly up at her. _

"_Oh Raoul, no, please, no" she whispered, holding her hand over the wound in his chest. When she pulled her hand back it back it was wet with blood. _

"_Little Lotte," he gasped and shut his eyes in pain for a moment. _

"_It's alright Raoul, you'll be alright and we'll have our wedding with all…" _

_Raoul cut her off, his eyes filled with tears of regret. _

"_Lotte, I'm so sorry" his voice was losing it strength. _

_Christine hand found his and squeezed, she rested her head against his chest. _

"_Christine, I love you" then he sighed deeply. _

_He was gone. _

"_No," Christine muttered, shaking her head wildly "No, no, no!" she began screaming until blurry faces pulled her away from the body of Raoul de Chagny, until, hours later, she was met by the familiar face of Madame Giry who led her away. _

Tears fell freely down Christine's face, but she made no sounds. She knew she was coming to terms with Raoul's untimely death, but part of her didn't want to, part of her wanted to sit forever thinking of her first love.

"But I can't" Christine whispered aloud, standing and brushing the last of the tears away.

_Life goes on, I must go on, _she thought to herself.

"I must go on" she repeated aloud.

And she would go on; her new life would begin the next day.


End file.
